The Final Reflection
Only a Klingon warrior can save the Federation from total war! Summary ;From the book jacket :Klingon Captain Krenn is a ruthless war strategist. But on a mission to Earth, Krenn learns a lesson in peace. Suddenly he must fight a secret battle of his own. His empire has a covert plan to shatter the Federation. Only Krenn can prevent a war -- at the risk of his own life! Memorable Quotes "Be sure to tell your superiors." (beaming his crew away, with their much-better transporter) "Of course. They'll want to know why it makes that horrible noise." : - A UFP Officer and Krenn, after UFP demonstration of 'unique' transporter technology "I wouldn't tell the lie of carrying weapon." : - Tagore, on going unarmed Background Information * This book makes heavy use of the chronology and ships of the non-canon Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology. * Presents a richly and fully developed non-canon background of the Klingons (much of which was further used by FASA for their Star Trek Role Playing Game) that has unfortunately been partially contradicted by later additions to the canon. * "The Final Reflection" is mentioned on the back covers of the Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novels. * In "Strangers from the Sky" the novel "The Final Reflection" is also mentioned: Kirk suffered from nightmares weeks after he read it and so hesitated to pick up another novel suggestion made by McCoy. Characters Framing sequence ; James T. Kirk : Captain of the ''Enterprise''. Kirk finds the mood of the ship's crew odd after shore leave on Starbase 12 ends. In particular, Kirk notices some crewpersons have adopted Klingon hairstyles or are discussing space battles. He questions Spock and McCoy on the matter but they are reticient to answer regarding the recent historical novel, The Final Reflection. ; Leonard McCoy : Enterprise CMO. Dr. McCoy recommends The Final Reflection to Kirk based on the space-battle material in the book, he admonishes the Captain to take a hardbound copy of the book -- McCoy doesn't want to keep it. ; Spock ; Montgomery Scott ; Janice Rand Main story ; Krenn vestai-Rustazh : Klingon captain. ; Carter Winston : delegate to Babel from the Planet Deneva, one of his mining companies mined dilithium ; Luther Whitetree : Starfleet admiral, died two years before Krenn's second visit to Earth ; Douglas Tancred Shepherd : Starfleet admiral, succeeded admiral van Diemen as chief of staff ; Marcus van Diemen : Starfleet admiral and Starfleet Chief of Staff ; Spock : As a young boy. ; Kodon vestai-Karum: Klingon squadron captain, commander of IKS Blue Fire. ; Kadi : Klingon captain of IKS Death Hand. ; Kian : Klingon captain of IKS Fury. ; Kessum : Klingon captain of IKS Two Fingers. ; Kev : Klingon commander, executive of Blue Fire. ; Kotkhe : Klingon helmsman of Blue Fire. ; Merzhan : Klingon, youngest security officer on Blue Fire. ; IKS Blue Fire weapons officer : Female Klingon officer. ; Aghi : Crewmember, on long-term leave from IKV Fencer. ; Koth : Fictional character in command of Battlecruiser Vengeance. ; Kethas epetai-Khemara: Klingon admiral, adopts Vrenn and sends him to the Klingon fleet, master in several tactical games. References ;Alshanai Rift : Sector of space, bordering Klingon and Federation territory. The worlds along the Alshanai Rift were subject to Klingon-purchased Orion pirate attacks, in the interest of having them abandon their allegience to the Federation. ;Argelian nine-layer cocktail ( ) : Alcoholic drink originating with (or named for) the Argelians. ;USS Avebury : Federation survey vessel. ;Blockader : A klin zha game piece. The live player wears studded hide armor. "Clouded Game" version of klin zha is hardest on a Blockader. ;Battlecruiser Vengeance : Long running Klingon episodic space opera entertainment program, featuring the adventures of Captain Koth of the Vengeance. All episodes end with the same line. Humans, Romulans, Kinshaya, other races who manage to enter space, all ask their conqueror who he was, and the answer is always; "I am Captain Koth. Koth of the Vengeance. And this ship is my prize." Half the ships Koth of the Vengeance capture have an Orion female aboard, all green, all beautiful past imagining. Battlecruiser Vengeance remained in production throughout the 23rd century. Taped episodes of Battlecruiser Vengeance are popularly traded among Klingon Defense force crews. ;IKS Blue Fire : Klingon D4 class cruiser, under command of Squadron Leader Kodon. ;Blue lights : Klingon Defense Force slang. "Blue lights" = that's right, similar to the human expression "greenlighted". ::Other novels attribute this to Klingons seeing a different visual spectrum to humans, with different reactions to color. ;Clouded Game : A klin zha variation. The Clouded Game is hardest on a Blockader. ;IKS Death Hand : Klingon D4 class cruiser of Captain Kadi. ;IKV Devisor : Klingon warship, first to make contact with a Federation vessel. ;[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] ;IKC Fencer : Klingon cruiser of Captain Krenn ;The Final Reflection : Book read by Kirk and crew. ;USS Flying Fortress : Federation Rickenbacker-class maximum security transport destroyed by Klingons. ;IKS Fury : Klingon cruiser of Captain Kian. ;USS Glasgow : Federation Baton Rouge-class starship of Admiral Luther Whitetree. ;USS Hokkaido : Federation Baton Rouge-class starship. ;IKS Mirror : Klingon D5 class cruiser ;USS Savannah : Federation Baton Rouge-class vessel ;USS Savannah II : Federation vessel, commanded by Admiral Shepherd. ;USS Sentry : Federation starship, made first contact with the Klingons. ;IKS Two Fingers : Klingon D4 class cruiser of Captain Kessum. Timeline ;Note: The author makes extensive use of dates given in the FASA manuals which follow the timeline as laid out by the Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology. For this reason dates are given in the FASA scheme C/YYMM followed by an approximate setting relative to the original five year mission (2/07-2/12, which means 58 years need to be added to the FASA date). If the date is just given in the format C/YY it is an estimate derived through hints in the novel. Reconciling this timeline with the now accepted one is left to the reader; :The author describes the present time as 10 years after "Pax Organia" (2276) and 40 years after the events of part three indicating a date after ; Voyages of Imagination ignored much of the presented timeline and did set the main story in 2233, 2239 (acknowledging Spock's age as 7), 2244 and the framing story just before the end of the five year mission in 2269 (resoning for this not given, both the "Pax Organia" reference and time since part three seem to be ignored). ;0/8706 (2145): The Articles of the Federation are signed. ;0/98 (2156): Tagore is born. :: 79 years before the last events of part three ;1/40 (2198): Around this time Klingons capture the first vessels from the Federation. :: Only known to Klingons, this happened some 10 Klingon years before the 'official' first contact. ;1/5105 (2209): The IKS Devisor exchanges some hostilities with the USS Sentry. :: Described as the first contact in the FASA universe; 22 years before Krenn's first visit to Earth. ;1/56 (2214): Vrenn is born. :: Vrenn's age is nine in the first part of the novel. ;1/6003 (2218): The USS Flying Fortress is attacked by Klingons; admiral Whitetree's son dies on the ship. ;1/66 (2224): Vrenn serves aboard the Blue Fire; Klingon admiral Kethas epetai-Khemara is assassinated; Vrenn changes his name to Krenn and (re-)founds the House Rustazh. ;1/72 (2230): Krenn is in command of the IKV Fencer for some years; ordered to the homeworld to receive special assignment. :: Said to be six years after first part of the novel. ;1/73 (2231): Krenn's first visit on Earth; he playes with Ambassador Sarek's son chess; first demonstration of the transporter, the Federation learns Klingons own this technic for several years. :: The transporter was invented in 1/7407 (2232) according to FASA, however 22 years have passed since the ''Devisor-''Sentry'' incident; Spock's age is estimated by Krenn as being 7 or 8, this is problematic with McCoy being in diapers at the same time, because their age is usally accepted as revised (even by FASA material).'' ;1/75 (2233): Admiral Whitetree dies. :: Two years before Krenn's second visit to Earth. ;1/7603 (2234): The Federation starts to mine dilithium. ;1/7701 (2235): Great Babel conference on Earth on which dissolving the Federation is discussed ;1/78 (2236): Tagore is dismissed as ambassador to the Klingon Empire. :: Last event of the main story, 40 years before the framing story. ;2/0801 (2266): The Organians force a peace on the Klingon Empire and the Federation. ;2/1702 (2275): The Vejur crisis; in this year Tagore dies at the age of 120. ;2/18 (2276): The novel "The Final Reflection" is published. ::''present time; 40 years after part three, 10 years after 'Pax Organia'. Final Reflection, The de:Der letzte Schachzug